Geralt
Geralt z Rivii '''- przez driady i elfy nazywany ''Gwynbleidd'' [czyt. głynblejd] (Starsza Mowa: "Biały Wilk"), zwany także '''Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken; Wiedźmin;wiedźmin, główny bohater książek i opowiadań Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Historia Geralt był dzieckiem czarodziejki Visenny oraz (najprawdopodobniej) wojownika imieniem Korin (bohaterów opowiadania Droga, z której się nie wraca). Krótko po narodzinach matka podrzuciła go do Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza - Kaer Morhen, gdzie miał przejść wiedźmińskie szkolenie. Standardowe mutacje, między innymi Próbę Traw, którą przeżywało średnio czwórka na dziesięcioro dzieci, przeszedł zaskakująco dobrze, więc jako jednego z niewielu wybrano go do dodatkowych eksperymentów. Był jedynym, który te eksperymenty przeżył. Okupił to jednak całkowitym zanikiem pigmentu włosów, czego efektem był jego najbardziej charakterystyczny znak rozpoznawczy - mlecznobiałe włosy. Dzięki mutacjom uzyskał praktycznie nadludzkie możliwości fizyczne i psychiczne (w tym zwiększony refleks, szybkość, siłę, świetnie adaptujący się wzrok, czy bardziej czuły słuch). Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia ruszył w świat jako najemny łowca potworów, przeżywając liczne przygody podczas których poznał miłość swojego życia czarodziejkę Yennefer i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Jaskra . Najbardziej emocjonalnie związał się z Ciri dla której był jak ojciec. Geralt zyskał sławę zdejmując klątwy z córki króla Foltesta Addy. Zdobył uznanie również jako świetny szermierz w grze Wiedźmin 2 Zabójcy Królów Arjan La Valette mówi, że Geralt cieszy się opinią ,, jednego z najlepszych szermierzy północy". Mimo ,że nasz wiedźmin zawsze określał się jako neutralny nie zawsze zajmował się tylko zabijaniem potworów. Wplątywał się w spiski i gry wywiadów (choć to wiązało się głównie z tym ,że związał swój los z losem Ciri którą interesowały się różni ludzi ). Bywało też ,że czasami brał udział w różnych konfliktach .Gdy się na to decydował jego decyzję motywował interes własny (jak kiedy uratował królową Meve dowodząc liryjskim podczas Bitwy o most na Jarudze) albo szlachetne pobudki serca (kiedy zabił Renfri i jej ludzi myśląc ,że chcą oni użyć mieszkańców Blaviken jako przynęty). Znaczenie w Sadze right|150px|Geralt na grafice koncepcyjnej do gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt jest głównym bohaterem sagi wiedźmińskiej . Saga opisuje zawiłe losy Geralta, który na mocy prawa niespodzianki powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri - tajemniczym dzieckiem, Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wi Dane z książek Sapkowskiego right|130px|Geralt w filmie right|250px|Geralt w pierwszej części gry "Wiedźmin" right|250px|Geralt w grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin 2" Zabójcy królów Dane z pozostałych źródeł W filmie i w serialu w rolę Geralta wcielił się Michał Żebrowski. Małego Geralta zagrał Maciej Łagodziński. W grze Wiedźmin głosu Geraltowi użyczył Jacek Rozenek. W audiobookach głosu użycza mu Krzysztof Banaszyk. Geralt jest również głównym bohaterem wielu przygód stworzonych do gry komputerowej "Wiedźmin" w edytorze Djinni z Edycji Rozszerzonej, chociaż nie wszystkich. Przykładem może być "Pamiętnik Janka", gdzie gracz steruje tytułowym utopcem Jankiem, jednak i tu Geralt wtrąca swoje trzy grosze, gdyż aby ukończyć przygodę, trzeba Białego Wilka zabić. Drugorzędną rolę odgrywa także w machinimie Bukaj Ksum stworzonej w edytorze cut-scenek w Djinni - pojawia się tam w migawkach z przygody "Król Żebraków np. w trakcie walki z iluzjami tytułowego bohatera. W przygodzie "Rozdroża" do jego modelu postaci dodano opaskę na czole. Ciekawostki * Wiek Geralta w powieściach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego nigdy nie został sprecyzowany. Gra Wyobraźni oraz CD Projekt RED określają wiek protagonisty na około sto lat, z kolei sam Autor w jednym z wywiadów poinformował, iż wiedźmin w trakcie akcji "Chrztu ognia" ma ponad pięćdziesiątkę. * Geralt podczas rozmowy lubił ironizować. * Geralt, jako pozbawiona pochodzenia sierota, chciał z początku przedstawiać się jako Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Dopiero Vesemir uświadomił mu, że to "śmieszne, pretensjonalne i kretyńskie". Ostatecznie nadał sobie przydomek "Geralt z Rivii". Nauczył się nawet naśladować rivski akcent. * Swoje włosy utrzymywał w szyku za pomocą opaski (narzekał, gdy Yennefer zabroniła mu noszenia jej podczas balu). * Mutacja naczyń krwionośnych uniemożliwia Geraltowi rumienienie się, co uznał za bardzo przydatne w niektórych momentach. * Geralt, swoje białe włosy również zawdzięcza mutacji. To ona pozbawiła go barwnika, czyniąc jego włosy białe niczym fisstech. * Za Geraltem nie przepadały koty, typową ich reakcją na widok Wiedźmina była ucieczka. * W ostatniej scenie "Chrztu ognia" Geralt, w nagrodę za zasługi podczas bitwy z Nilfgardczykami, otrzymał od Meve - królowej Rivii i Lyrii - tytuł szlachecki. Od tej pory mógł siebie nazywać Geraltem z Rivii, zgodnie z prawdą. * Ciri w trakcie transu przepowiedziała, że jej opiekun zginie od trzech zębów. Jak się okazało, były to widły. * Podczas uczty u Królowej Calanthe, Geralt przybrał imię Ravix z Czteroroga. * Chcąc dostać się do ludzi Słowika, Geralt, podając się za własnego zabójcę, oddał swój wiedźmiński medalion Schirrú, który chciał dowodu śmierci wiedźmina. Półelf niedługo potem ginie spalony w Wiklinowej Babie, a wraz z nim przepada znak cechowy wiedźmina. Po utracie wiedźmińskiego medalionu, Geralt otrzymał nowy, wykonany dla niego przez Fringillę Vigo, choć nie działał identycznie jak oryginał, miał inne, dodatkowe właściwości - z jego pomocą wiedźmin stworzył iluzję, na którą dał się nabrać potwór z winnicy w Toussaint, a także Vilgefortz. Pod koniec książki, Geralt otrzymał od Cirilli medalion wilka po pokonaniu Bonharta. * Dwie osoby pokonały Geralta w pojedynku. Tymi osobami byli Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i Letho z Gulety. * Geralt miał romans z Triss Merigold oraz z Fringilla Vigo. * Wyznał miłość 3 kobietom: Yennefer, Fringilli Vigo oraz Ciri. * W grze Wiedźmin Adda Biała ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. * Driady i elfy nazywają go też Gwynbleidd, co ciekawe w języku walijskim biały wilk to blaid gwyn. * Spędził kilka "miłych" chwil w objęciach, poległej w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden, czarodziejki Lytty Neyd. * Mimo, że był wiedźminem, Geraltowi udało się zawrzec kilka szczerych i serdecznych przyjaźni, miał także wielu antagonistów chociażby ze względu mutacji. * Gdy Geralt usłyszał, że Cesarz Nilfgardu chce ocalić świat poprze spłodzenie dziecka z Ciri (która była córką cesarza) powiedział, że lepiej byłoby gdyby ten świat zginął niż przetrwał dzięki takiej metodzie. * Geralt każdego swego konia nazywał Płotka. Przyznał Jaskrowi, że nigdy nie miał konia o innym imieniu. * Był sceptycznie nastawiony do świata, problemów i ludzi go otaczających. Głównie dlatego, iż wszystko tłumaczył to poprzez mutację oraz anachroniczność i niezdolność zaakceptowania nowych praw rządzących tym światem. *Najwięksi wrogowie Geralta: czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i wiedźmin Letho z Gulety mogli przy pierwszym pojedynku z Białym Wilkiem bez problemu go zabić. Nie uczynili tego ze względu na pewien sentyment, który czuli do Geralta. Vilgefortz przepłacił za to życiem przy następnym spotkaniu z wiedźminem. Letho mógł przepłacić to swoim życiem (zależy to od wyboru gracza w''' Wiedźminie 2'). *Geralt nigdy całkowicie nie wyleczył nogi po walce z Vilgefortzem. W grze Wiedźmin w akcie IV Berengar zwraca uwagę na to, że w wyniku dawnej kontuzji wykonując półobrót podczas walki Geralt odsłania pachwinę. * W Caed Myrkvid bełt rozorał mu ucho. Gdy później Geralt poprosił Milvę, by zobaczyła co się stało z jego uchem, ta stwierdziła, że jest urwane. W grze Geralt nie ma śladu po wspomnianym bełcie. * W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yarpen Zigrin mówi ironicznie, że po oczach można poznać, że Geralt to wrażliwiec (oczy wiedźmina przez mutacje były podobne do kocich a ich widok powodował u ludzi strach). * W 3 odsłonie gry Geralt będzie posiadał kuszę, mimo, że w sadze nigdy nie używał broni dystansowej. Galeria Film Geralt.JPG|Maciej Łagodziński jako mały Geralt Geralt_z_filmu.jpg|Michał Żebrowski jako Geralt Witcher.jpg|Geralt w pełnym rysztunku Geralt na Płotce.jpg|Geralt na Płotce YoungGeralt&wolf.png|Mały Geralt i biały wilk Żebrorender2.png Komiksy geraltracjastanu.jpg|Geralt w komiksie "Racja stanu" Gra Wiedźmin Geralt_nowy_model.JPG Geralt_w_witcher_1.png the_witcher_by_blackassassin999-d3h6qzb.jpg wiedzmin.jpg|Geralt z srebrnym mieczem Geraltnewmodelriseofthewhitewolf.png|Geralt w modyfikacji Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka Geraltcross.jpg|Nowy model postaci Geralta w ciężkiej zbroi skórzanej w przygodzie "Rozdroża" - screen z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt xbox.png Geralt_w_witcher_2.png Geralttw2.jpg Geraltisheala.jpg Geralt_feat._roche_&_triss.jpg Geraltnfilippaeyesless.jpg|Geralt i Filippa 228px-W012a.jpg|Geralt,Triss i Cedrik geralt finisher 1.png|Finisher Geralt walka 1.png finisher utopiec.png Grupowy Finisher 2.png geraltyw2, 1.png|Geralt w wiedźmine 2 w zbroi Geraltlavalette.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Saskia&geralt.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg WGeralt.jpg|Geralt w trailerze "Poznaj fabułę gry Wiedźmin" maxresdefault.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku Bratobójcy vhyq9k.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku wiarołomcy Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Image:Witcher3Geralt.png Witcher3-17.jpg Geralt i kusza W3 Trailer Pre E3.jpg|Geralt z kuszą Geralt 05.06.14.jpg|Geralt z nowego zwiastuna Geralt w3.jpg|Geralt W3 Geralt Upgrade Bear Armor.jpg|Ulepszanie zbroi Inne geralt_of_rivia_sketch_by_justanor-d2xoked.jpg geralt_by_justanor-d2xj1s9.jpg 1309774574622.jpg|Geralt na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania 'Ostatniego życzenia' tumblr_m68i3u90qg1qd9agio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5sbv8Maw31rx6fg1o1_500.jpg Geralt2.jpg|'GERALT''', grafika: Patacat, część ilustracji rozdziału 5 - Chrzest ognia tumblr_malmbvP00k1rsd8m7o1_500.png Obraz nad łóżko 2.png Obraz nad łóżko 8.jpg Obraz nad łóżko 5.jpg Obraz na.png 9019.jpg 4_1293721831.jpg 1010531_575385972484188_587477559_n.jpg The witcher kiss by serukian-d55nh2a.png|Geralt z Triss w ogrodzie Róż Pamięci a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png beznazwy.png 635065660522868547.jpg Geralt_of_Rivia_fan_art_by_Tsabo6.jpg Zobacz także * Wiedźmin * Płotka cs:Geralt z Rivie de:Geralt von Riva el:Geralt of Rivia en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas ru:Геральт sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Wiedźmini